El Dia En Que La Tierra se Nublo
by kateTalavera
Summary: Una nave a caído fuera de la casa desatando una indestructible enfermedad traída por una raza de humanos-calamares que se apoderan de la mente de la gente y la convierten en zombie y los últimos en sobrevivir son finn,princesa flama,jake y Marceline.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno este es mi primer fic que hago y si no está bien es que soy novata y nunca he escrito uno el fic se llama el día en que la tierra se nublo, claro los personajes no me pertenecen son de Pendleton Ward Aventure time(a excepción de los alienígenas esos si son míos).

Capitulo 1: El comienzo

La tierra era el ultimo planeta con vida en todo el universo fuertes batallas se fijaron desde hace millones de años matando diferentes especies alienígenas y demás, y jake se divertían jugando con B-MO, en ese momento un fuerte terremoto alerto a los dos héroes-Pero, qué fue eso jake-dijo finn-No lo sé hermanito que tal si vamos a ver-dijo jake mientras se bajaba del sillón señalando la puerta-Esta bien vamos-ambos héroes salieron de la casa del árbol y se encontraron con una sorpresa, un nave de origen desconocido acababa de caer fuera de la casa-Wow pero que es esto-dijo con cara de asombro-No lo sé y si le avisamos a la dulce princesa-respondía jake-buena idea amigo vamos.

Los dos corrieron hasta el dulce reino y llegaron con la dulce princesa-Princesa vamos, hay algo fuera de nuestra casa-decía finn mientras jalaba la mano de la princesa-Esta bien iré con ustedes cuando termine mi experimento-Dijo mientras lo miraba con cara de "No me importa"-Princesa es importante-Dijo finn-ok,vamos- montados encima de jake llegaron a la casa-pero que es esto-dijo la dulce princesa sorprendida- es increíble verdad princesa,princesa-dijo finn-pero que emocionante esta echo de Titanio y niobio juntos tan duro como un diamante-mencionaba la dulce princesa mientras entraba a la nave-Espérenos,princesa-Los tres entraron y caminaron durante horas-mira finn-decía mientras admiraba un cuerpo humanoide del tamaño de un niño de 10 años y un calamar en la cabeza-wow,genial y que es princesa-preguntaba finn-parece un calamar con cuerpo humano-Dijo jake,cuando el calamar abrió los ojos y trepo hasta la cara de la dulce princesa-aaauxulioo-decía ella mientras el calamar chupaba su cabeza,en ese momento corrió finn a su auxilio y ataco al calamar con todas sus fuerzas hasta que por fin el calamar soltó su cabeza. Finn y jake llevaron a la dulce princesa a el hospital donde les informaron que había perdido el 50% de su sangre-princesa por favor no muera-decía entre lagrimas y llanto finn,ambos héroes esperaron horas y horas hasta que salio la princesa doctora-¿Como esta la princesa?-con tono de desesperación pregunto-ella esta estable no te preocupes finn-dijo con mucha amabilidad para calmar al pobre chico-amigo perderás tu cita con la princesa flama-decía jake para cambiar de tema-pero jake no puedo dejar así a la dulce princesa-le respondía el dulce chico-y que tal si llamamos a marceline para que se quede aquí mientras tu vas a tu cita-dijo jake sacando un teléfono de la mochila de finn-que gran idea jake-marcando al numero de marceline ella contesto y acepto ir al hospital para cuidar de la dulce princesa.

Lamento si es muy pequeño pero prometo que lo haré más largo la próxima vez espero que les guste mucho.


	2. Chapter 2

Y aquí esta el segundo capitulo que lo disfruten los personajes no me pertenecen son de pendleton ward Adventure time(a exepcion de los alienigenas esos son míos)

Capitulo 2: El contagio

Al llegar al hospital marceline entro a hablar con finn sobre la dulce princesa-¿ella está bien?-pregunto marceline-si esta estable pero necesito que te quedes aquí para que la cuides esque tengo una cita con la princesa flama y pues le prometí que iría-dijo finn-¿y porque no le dijiste a jake o a alguien mas?-respondió la chica-bueno jake esta muy ocupado y toda la dulce gente esta muy asustada por el calamar humanoide que ataco a la princesa-dijo el mientras jugaba con sus manos-¿calamar humanoide?-dijo asombrada a la respuesta de finn-si bueno tengo que irme adiós-El chico se fue dejando a marceline sola en la sala de espera,marceline leía una revista de música la princesa doctora salio de la habitación de la dulce princesa-hola,marceline-le dijo la doctora princesa-hola doc.¿como esta la dulce princesa?-dijo la chica-bien,pero necesito que me acompañes-dijo la doctora entrando a la habitación-¿algo anda mal Doc.?-dijo con preocupación-Espero que no-dijo la princesa-a que se refiere con espero que no-dijo preguntando-ven acompáñame-Ambas mujeres se dirigieron a un microscopio dentro de la habitación de la dulce princesa-quiero que veas esto marceline-dijo la princesa mirando por la lente del microscopio-wow pero que es eso parece gelatina o un moco-lo dijo haciendo cara de asco-No lo se parece ser un tipo de huevo,se lo extirpamos a la dulce princesa-dijo mientras lo mostraba a marceline-Me deja verlo-dijo ella-Adelante-marceline lo miraba con asombro-mire se esta moviendo-dijo mientras lo miraba-o no puede ser-el huevo cayo de la mesa donde estaba y salio un tipo de parásito agusanado que ataco a la doctora princesa y se metió dentro de ella haciendo que esta cayera-princesa¿esta bien?-pregunto marceline mientras se agachaba para ayudar a la princesa-princesa,ayuda princesa despierte,ayuda la princesa se desmayo-decía para conseguir ayuda en eso entro la enfermera pastelito y la Dra. Helado-pero que paso aquí-dijo señalando el cuerpo de la princesa doctora-un gusano entro dentro de ella yyyy...- la doctora princesa se levanto pero algo estaba fuera de lo norma ella temblaba y sus ojos se volvieron blanco y en ese momento se acerco a la Dra. Helado y la mordió.La enfermera se quedo traumatizada y se quedo inmovilizada en eso la Dra. Helado también se levanto al igual que la princesa doctora ella tenia los ojos blanco y tambaleaba ambas mordieron a la enfermera y también intentaron morder a marceline pero ella las golpeo con una patada de vampiro en forma de defensa,al hacerlo a ella le dio tiempo para correr lo mas lejos posible para llegar a la casa de finn y jake. Mientras la princesa flama y finn estaban fuera de la casa del árbol viendo estrellas-mira eso finn-dijo la princesa señalando una estrella fugas-pide un deseo-dijo el chico mientras cerraba sus ojos,mientras ambos pedían un deseo marceline floto encima de ellos tratando de atraer la atención de finn para contarle lo que pasaba-finn,finn despierta-le decía alterada-pero que pasa-los tres se pusieron de pie y marceline le contó lo sucedido a finn-ay que ir al dulce reino a alertar a todos-dijo finn. Al llegar el dulce reino parecía una ciudad fantasma pero no sabían la sorpresa que se esperaban allí.

Bueno esto es todo por ahora para lo de los huevos me base en esto: . /_zzyVcfCE0yI/TLyw_Sg4_

después les enseñare lo de los alienigenas y sigan leyendo la historia


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes de hora de aventura no me pertenecen son de pendleton ward(a exepcion de los alienigenas esos si son míos)

Capitulo 3:la guerra

Al entrar al dulce reino parecía no haber ni una presencia de vida cerca,finn tenia a su espada vigilando el perímetro,marceline volaba como un halcón al asecho sin que nadie o nada se acercara a ella,mientras la princesa flama caminaba pacíficamente al lado de su amado-¿pero que paso aquí?-decía el valiente chiquillo mientras admiraba como el dulce reino parecía abandonado-no lo se finn pero llegaremos al fondo de esto-decía marceline mientras volaba-miren algo se mueve allí-dijo la princesa flama cuando señalaba una casita de tres jóvenes se acercaron a la casita de chocolate donde fueron atacados por una linda ternurita,una pequeña ardillita-ay pero que linda-dijo marceline,pero no era cuestión de segundos para saber que no estaban solos,sino que los ese momento se oyó una voz de mujer,era flambo. Los tres jóvenes corrieron lo mas que pudieron a ayudar a su flameado amigo-auxilio zombies-dijo mientras corría-¿zombies?-dijeron los tres muchachos-si corraaaan-Todos empezaron a correr pero mientras mas se acercaban al centro de el dulce reino mas zombies salían-ay que pelear contra ellos-dijo finn mientras corría con su aspada para golpear a uno-si es verdad vamos a luchar-dijo marceline mientras levantaba un palo y empezaba a patearle el trasero a los zombies. Lucharon para terminar en el castillo de la dulce y cerraron las puertas parecia estar todo calmado,Hasta que de la nada salio el rey helado-por favor no me maten-suplicaba el anciano mientras se ocultaba detras de una mesa-no te mataremos,pero dinos que paso aquí-decía marceline amenazando al anciano rey helado-pero yo no se nada-replicaba el hombre,mientras los zombies empezaron a golpear la puerta y la tumbaron empezaron a entrar,y todos salieron por sin ningún lado,Flambo y la princesa flama subieron hacia arriba del castillo,mientras el rey helado y marceline salieron volando al reino helado, y finn se encerro en el laboratorio de la dulce princesa,finn camino por toda la habitancion buscando a ciencia la rata,finn tropezo con algo amarillo,grande y peludo-¿Quien anda alli?-dijo aquella cosa rara,finn al oir la voz la reconocio en segundos era jake-jake eres tu-dijo felizmente-amigo eres tu-

Bueno aqui esta el tercer capitulo sigan leyendo la historia.


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Pendleton Ward Aventure time(a excepción de los alienígenas esos si son míos).

Capitulo 4: Finn y jake

-Amigo eres tu-grito jake mientras se levantaba y corría a abrazar a finn-ay que salir de aquí jake-dijo mientra se tocaba la barbilla-que tal si comemos primero-dijo jake-Jake es enserio ay que salir de aquí-dijo el chico regañando a su amigo-ay finn es que tengo hambre y arco iris me dijo que le llevara unos a ti y a la princesa...-eso es-dijo finn levando su dedo indice-hay que darcelos a los zombies-dijo finn-AY QUE ESTAS LOCO YO TENGO HAMBRE,ADEMAS SON LOS MEJORES SÁNDWICHES DE TODO OOO-dijo jake mientras sostenía los sándwiches-vamos jake es para salvarnos o QUIERES QUE ESOS ZOMBIES NOS COMAN-dijo finn-Esta bien pero cuando lleguemos a casa me prepararas uno-dijo el perrito dando una canasta a su amigo-ok a la cuenta de tres abriré la puerta y arrogare los sándwiches a los zombies y entonces tu los aplastaras con tu puño gigante y nos dará tiempo para correr,¿entendido?...-entendido-dijo el perro. Finn abrió la puerta y millones de dulces zombies entraron y entonces finn arrojo los sándwiches a los zombie y jake los aplasto con su puño gigante-ay que irnos-Ambos héroes corrieron hasta salir del dulce reino y llegar a su llegar ambos héroes Comieron y recogieron lo necesario para encontrar a sus otros amigos.


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Pendleton Ward Aventure time(a excepción de los alienígenas esos si son míos)

Capitulo 5: Simon y Marcy

* * *

El rey helado y la chica vampiro habían escapado del castillo de la dulce princesa saltando de una ventana para salir volando hasta el reino helado.

-Y,¿cual es el plan?-Dijo la chica vampiro

-bueno,el plan es escondernos en mi guarida hasta que todo allá pasado-dijo el anciano

-ese es un mal plan-dijo la chica

-ok ok este es mi nuevo plan iremos a mi guarida por armas para matar a los zombies y salvar a finn-dijo el hombre

-buen,plan-admitió la chica

habían llegado al reino helado y siguieron volando hasta llegar a la guarida del rey helado, al llegar bajaron hasta una bóveda secreta debajo de la guarida del rey entrar a la bóveda un arsenal de armas de todo tipo sorprendió a marceline

-Wow pero que es esto-dijo sorprendida

-A son armas de todo tipo las colecciono- dijo el anciano

-Genial las usaremos para rescatar a finn-anuncio la chica felizmente

-ire por algunas cosas espérame aquí-dijo el anciano mientras entraba a una puerta

La chica por curiosidad lo siguió y encontró muchas cajas,una mochila y una foto. Marceline las observo y vio a una mujer con su novio en ese momento apareció el rey helado detrás de ella

-Ella era mi prometida-dijo el rey quitándose la corona

-ella¿era tu prometida?-dijo la chica preguntándole al rey

-si,ella era mi prometida su nombre era betty y nos ivamos a casar pero por mi tonta tonta culpa no fue como yo quería-dijo el rey mientras se golpeaba la frente contra la pared y le salia una lagrima de uno de sus ojos de hechicero

-vamos,viejito yo creo que no fue tu culpa-dijo la chica vampira mientras le limpiaba la lagrima al viejo rey helado

-no si lo fue si yo no hubiera comprado esta tonta corona-lo admitio y tiro su corona

-vamos me tienes a mi yo siempre sere tu amiga-dijo la chica mientra abrazaba a viejo

-encerio tengo una amiga-dijo el viejo sacando lagrimas de felicidad

-bueno hay que ir a salvar a finn-dijo la chica mientras tomaba una pistola pequeña

ambos salieron de la boveda y subieron a la guarida del rey

-bueno aqui esta lo que buscaba-dijo el rey

-¿que es eso?-dijo la chica mientras miraba un tipo de bomba

-es una bomba desparacitadora-dijo el viejo

-¿y para que es?-dijo preguntando marceline

-para desparacitar a todos y curarlos algo asi-

al salir de la guarida se dirijieron al dulce reino para salvar a finn de los zombies ,cuando llegaron no encontraron nada solo zombies comiendo sándwich de jamon y mortadela

-mira eso los zombies estan comiendo sandwich de jamon-dijo el rey mientras señalaba a los zombies

-lo interesante es ¿de donde sacaron los sanwiches?-dijo la chica

-mira eso son huellas gigantes-dijo el rey señalando una huellas gigantes

-y continuan hasta la casa de finn y jake mmmmmm-dijo la chica

-AY ES UN ZOMBIE GIGANTE AY MAMACITAAAA-dijo el rey helado

-no es otro cosa mmmm..pero que sera-dijo marceline

-y que tal si es un ZOMBIE HIPER MEGA GIGANTE AY MAMAAAAAAA-dijo el rey gritando a los cuatro vientos

-shhhh podrias atraer a los zombies mmmmmm a ya se ven vamos-dijo la chica mientras volaba a casa de finn y jake.

* * *

Bueno aqui esta el quinto capitulo disfrutenlo


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Pendleton Ward Aventure time(a excepción de los alienígenas esos si son míos).

Capitulo:Fuego en la sangre

* * *

Flambo y la princesa flama entraron a una puerta y subieron por unas escaleras que se encontraban allí. Subieron hasta llegar a el punto mas alto,escucharon un ruido eran los zombies que venían detrás de ellos

-Princesa yo la defiendo-dijo el de menor estatura que se puso delante de la princesa

-No flambo esto lo haré yo sola-dijo la chica quien empujaba a menor hacia atrás de ella

-pero princesa,usted es una joya real y yo soy su fiel mascota y debo protegerla ante todo-respondió flambo con preocupacion hacia la locura que cometía la princesa

-No importa flambo esto lo hago por los dos-dijo al instante cuando encendió su flama

-NO PRINCESAAAAAA-decía mientras sujetaba la mano de la princesa

La princesa encendió mas su flama para así poder quemar a los zombies quienes corrían mas rápido que un coche de carreras al llegar al fuego los zombies explotaban y toda su azúcar se esparcía por el lugar, al momento que la princesa aumentaba su llama, hasta que todos los zombies explotaron La princesa al no poder mas se desmayo y cayo al vació,para su bien cayo en los restos de cenizas que dejo la batalla de fuego contra zombies ,flambo al ver que la princesa habia caido se lanzo tambien para caer junto a ella flambo al darse cuenta que las nubes estaban por acomodarse para dar lugar a una tormenta trato de levantar a la princesa hasta un edificio donde se refugiaron hasta que la tormenta pasara.

Despues de 2 horas atrapados en aquel edificion la princesa por fin desperto

-¿Donde estoy? aaaaahh mi cabeza-dijo la chiquilla mientras tocaba su cabeza

En ese momento flambo entro por una puerta con una bandeja

-Princesa esta bien-dijo la mascota

-si eso creo AU mi cabeza-la princesa volvio a tocar su cabeza y flambo se acerco a ella

-princesa debemos irnos la tormenta paso y le traje unos bocadillos para que recupere su energia-flambo acerco una bandeja de plata con bocadillos para la princesa

-vamos princesa no estan envenenados-la princesa tomo algunos bocadillos se y flambo salieron de aquel edificio y fijaron su rumbo caminaban se fijaron que todavia quedaban zombies lo raro era ¿de donde sacaron unos sándwiches?flambo miraba hacia el cielo viendo una cosa rara pero no lograba distinguir que era

-Mire princesa que es eso-dijo flambo señalando algo negro en el cielo

la princcesa miro con determinacion aquella cosa negra la miro muy bien y se dio cuenta de que era ...¡MARCELINE! si era ella

-AYUDA,AYUDA-gritaba la princesa hacia marceline quien volaba hacia casa de finn y jake

-mmmm... ay que seguirlos vamos flambo-flambo y la princesa los siguieron hasta casa de finn y jake.


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Pendleton Ward Aventure time(a excepción de los alienígenas esos si son míos).

Capitulo 7: reencuentro

* * *

Marceline y el rey helado llegaron a casa de finn y jake. Al llegar se percataron de que algo había allí que los vigilaba entre los arbustos de la casa. Marceline se acerco a aquel arbusto,saco su arma y le apunto al arbusto

-ALTO ALLI PILLO-dijo la chica vampira

Dentre los arbustos salio finn seguido de jake

-¿marceline?-pregunto el chiquillo

-¿finn?-la chica vampira bajo el arma y corrio a abrazar a su amigo

-marceline eres tu-dijo el muchacho acariciando el cabello de su amiga

-claro finn soy yo pense que seguias en el dulce reino-

-al contrario marceline regresamos a casa-dijo el chico orgulloso

-como que ¿regresamos?,¿quien esta contigo?-dijo la chica

-esque encontre a jake en el dulce reino escondido en el laboratorio de la dulce princesa-en ese momento marceline se fijo que jake estaba comiendo un sandwich

-Oh no lo habia visto,hola jake-en ese momento jake se asusto y grito a los cuatro vientos y tiro su sandwich

-¡aaaaaaa!-dijo el perro asustado

-¡un zombie nanita ay ya nos agarraron!-dijo el perrito

-jake es marceline vamos amigo es ella-dijo finn regañando a jake

-ay lo siento-dijo el perro levantando su sandwich

-disculpa aceptada y ¿como escaparon chicos?-dijo la explicaron a la chica lo ocurrido

-y asi fue como escapamos ¿y tu marceline?-dijo el chico

-bueno pues yo y el rey helado no aventamos de una ventana y ya fue todo-dijo la chica

-¡el rey helado esta aqui!-dijo el chico

-vamos chicos el es mi amigo...

-hey marceline mira lo que encontre jejeje,¡hay finn y jake! les juro que ahora no ise nada se los juro-el chico y el perro se quedaron mirando al viejo ya que tenia la camisa de finn puesta

a lo lejos se empezaron a oir gritos de una chica ¡era la dulce princesa!

-¡finn!,¡finn!-gritaba a lo lejos corriendo a toda prisa

-¿dulce princesa?-dijo el chico

-¡ayuda los zombies,zombies!-dijo la chica de rosa

-¿zombies?-

-creo que dijo tombies-dijo el perro susurrando a su amigo

-¡corran!-

todos corrieron hasta adentro de la casa de finn y jake,subieron hasta la habitacion y se la princesa no pudo entrar se metio a la nave que estaba atras de la casa y se escondio para no ser comida de zombie

-creo que aqui estare bien eso espero-

La dulce princesa cerro la nave y camino hasta llegar a una cabina donde habia un cuerpo pero no estaba el dulce princesa desconecto al cuerpo y era un alien gris,de ojos negros y gigantes,con un traje gris(aunque no se notaba tanto) y un tanto alien desperto y miro a la princesa la inspecciono y le tomo su alien la jalo hasta otra cabina donde se suponia era el mando de control de la nave,el alien le puso su mano en un boton rojo y encendio la nave

-¡auxilio!-grito la dulce princesa

Entonces de la nada salio ¡un humano! si era un humano una chica de cabello rubio y ojos azul celeste que portaba una tiara dorada,un vestido blanco con detalles dorados,unas sandalias cafes y en sus manos tenia una pluma naranja,la dulce princesa la miro y se quedo asombrada

-Woouh una humana-

La chica miro a la dulce se acerco a ella

-hola,¿como te llamas?-dijo la princesa estirando su mano para saludarla

-mmm... parece que no hablas-dijo la princesa

La princesa se alejo de ella y se sento en un aciento muy raro

-¿quien eres tu?,¿y que hisiste con mis padres?-dijo la chica mirando a la dulce princesa

-Am no se de que hablas yo soy...

-se quien eres te conozco en realidad conozco todo en el universo-

-aaaa ok,Y¿quien eres?-dijo la princesa

-Soy Himeko,princesa fenix la gran heredera al trono de el universo-

-Entonces eres princesa-

-si eso parece-

-y ¿que edad tienes?-

-17 años y tu-

-pues yo 21 años ¿y que haces aqui?-

-pues estabamos mis padres y yo estudiando este planeta y fuimos atacados por un esqueleto gigante con fuego en los ojos y...

-¡el lich!-

-am el lich-

-am lo siento jeje esque me acorde de algo-

-ok-

El alien camino hasta ambas princesas y le llevo un rico panecillo de moras y fresas ambas se los comieron.

-esto es genial-

el tiempo cambio y comenzo a llover

-creo que deberias quedarte aqui-dijo la rubia

-si eso creo-

-esta bien ven acompañame-

-ok-

Las dos caminaron hasta una habitacion donde habia dos camas

-ok tu dormiras aqui y yo alla-

-claro hasta mañana-

-hata mañana princesa-


	8. Chapter 8 Part 1

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Pendleton Ward Aventure time(a excepción de los alienígenas esos si son míos).

Capitulo 8: Exterminio total parte 1

Finn y los demas se dieron cuenta de que la dulce princesa habia desaparecido por completo sin dejar rastro alguno

-Finn espera ¿a donde vas?- tomando la mano del chico le dijo

-ire a salvar esta afuera debemos hacer algo ya-

-Lo siento finn pero son demasiados zombies no te dejare-

Finn solto la mano de marceline y bajo de la habitacion pero al salir vio algo a lo lejos algo brilloso y hermoso como fuego era la princesa flama,marceline salio enseguida acompañada de jake y el rey helado.

Todos se asombraron al ver a la princesa flama con vida acompañada de flambo claro todos corrieron hacia ella pero recordaron a los zombies ya cuando estaban en la puerta pero no la abrieron.

Todos estaban esperando a la princesa flama para que los salvara pero ella no iba rumbo a casa sino a su reino finn abrio la puerta y empezo a golpear y matar zombies para abrir un camino hacia la princesa flama

-Tomen esto zombies-dijo finn encajando su espada en el estomago de los zombies

Marceline decidio ayudar y salio a atacar a los zombies

-Vamos finn ay que terminar con ellos ¡AL ATAQUE!-Dijo marceline lanzándose sobre un zombie

-si ¡AL ATAQUE!-dijo el rey helado congelando a los zombies

Por fin finn pudo salir de todos esos zombies y salio corriendo hasta la princesa flama

-¡PRINCESA FLAMA,PRINCESA FLAMA!-gritaba el chico a lo lejos

La princesa flama pudo oírlo se dio la vuelta y corrio hacia el

-¡FINN!-

-¡PRINCESA FLAMA!-

Ambos chicos corrieron para llegar uno al otro

-finn-dijo la chica

-princesa flama-

Los chicos trataron de abrazarse pero fue imposible ya que al sentir la piel de la princesa flama finn la empujo hacia atras

-lo siento finn-se disculpo la princesa

-descuida princesa-le dijo finn

-finn tengo que regresar a mi reino con mi padre-le dijo la chica

-¿porque?-

-tengo que avisar a mi reino de los zombies no tengo tiempo-

-¿que? pero princesa flama te volvera a encerrar en esa carcel de cristal-insistió finn

-Lo siento finn adios-

La princesa se dio la vuelta y se marcho con flambo rumbo al reino de dejo caer algunas lagrimas,se las limpio y se marcho a la casa del regreso todos habian acabado con los zombies

-hey heroe como te fue con tu chica-le dijo marcy tocando su hombro

-marceline no quiero hablar de eso-

Finn entro a la casa,subio hasta su habitacion,se encerro,se tumbo en su cama y comenzo a llorar

-porque porque princesa flama porque a la persona que mas amo porque-dijo llorando

Marceline y jake estaban escuchando lo que decia finn

-porque princesa porque te vas-

-pobre hombre atormentado-dijo jake a marceline

-si hay que ir por la princesa-

-sabes creo que estamos olvidando algo-

-mira se esta obscureciendo-

-si sabes que mejor mañana vamos ya hay que hacer la meme-dijo jake frotándose un ojo

-es verdad mañana vamos-

Todos se fueron a dormir mientras finn seguia llorando hasta que se quedo dia siguiente finn y el rey helado seguian durmiendo,marceline y jake se levantaron temprano para ir a buscar a la princesa flama,hablar con ella y convenserla de que no deje su libertad y a su varias cosas con que defenderse y se dirigieron hacia la nave para ver que podian entrar encontraron un alien y dos princesas si una de ellas era la dulce princesa y la otra no la conocian asi que sacaron armas rayo láser y a la dulce princesa.

-Dulce princesa despierte-

-vamos bubblegum despierta tenemos que irnos-

-¿Marceline eres tu?-

La princesa desperto de su sueñ a ella estaba marceline y jake con una mochila y volteados de espalda viendo algo hacia el oeste y a lo lejos se oía algo muy ruidoso algo que..¿estaba contando?

-hora del despegue-dijo marceline

-5...4...3...2...1...0 ¡DESPEGUEN!-

Marceline golpeo un boton rojo el cual activo la nave y dulce princesa vio como la nave habia despegado para nunca volver,al verla solto varias lagrimas y empezo a llorar

-¿porque,porque?-dijo bubblegum llorando

-¿que te pasa?-le pregunto marceline

La dulce princesa se limpio las lagrimas y se levanto

-estoy bien,marceline estoy bien-

Bubblegum camino hasta el dulce reino,cuando llego todo estaba destrozado,azucar por donde sea,casas rotas y quemadas y todas sus creaciones muertas

-creo que segire el consejo de himeko-

La dulce princesa fue al castillo del dulce reino,entro y camino hasta su laboratorio donde estaba su rata dulce princesa habrio un locked donde tenia varios libros,luego fue por algunos frascos con raros químicos y todo lo puso en una mesa y empezo a mezclar los quimicos,hasta que...

-¡PORFIN!-gritaba alegremente

-tengo la cura pero,¿como la esparciré por todo el reino de OOO? es un gran dilema mmmm... lo tengo-

La dulce princesa llamo a su mascota viernes y volaron hacia la casa de finn y jake


End file.
